MY TURN TO CRY
by Yuri Masochist
Summary: SMUT! Jungkook dan Jennie adalah sepasang kekasih, seperti Yoon-gi dan Lisa. Keduanya hidup dengan tenang sampai akhirnya dua orang dari mereka menyadari bahwa pasangan mereka tak sesuai dengan yang mereka inginkan. Dan bukan perpisahan yang mereka pilih, melainkan perselingkuhan.
1. Fake Love

Semalam adalah salah satu malam yang **Jeon Jungkook** suka dari kehidupannya selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Terlebih, hari demi hari berlalu. Semuanya terasa kian mendekat seiringan dengan semakin besarnya cinta yang ia miliki pada kekasihnya.

Yaitu adalah Jennie. Seorang gadis seumurnya yang sudah menemaninya dalam tiga tahun kurang ini. Seorang gadis yang ia cintai. Seorang gadis yang membuatnya ingin berpikir lebih matang dan dewasa.

Karena pada dasarnya, Jennie adalah sosok yang lebih dewasa dari Jungkook. Jungkook tahu hal itu. Ia sangat seperti anak kecil. Jungkook masih senang bermain video game, senang menjahili, senang mengacak seisi apartemen miliknya sendiri bahkan senang untuk mandi sembari bernyanyi keras. Tetapi Jungkook tentu tahu, kapan ia harus bercanda, kapan ia harus serius. Berbeda dengan Jennie yang lebih tenang, pendiam dan rapi. Jennie tidak pernah marah selama Jungkook bertingkah kekanakkan. Ia hanya akan diam tetapi membereskan semuanya. Dan Jungkook pikir itulah yang menarik dari Jennie, walau terkadang merasa sedih karena Jennie tidak bisa menanggapi candaannya.

Namun Jungkook rasa bukan masalah. Selama ia mencintai Jennie dan Jennie mencintai dirinya, takkan ada yang berubah.

Jungkook memperhatikan bagaimana Jennie tengah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pergi ke kampus. Jennie itu mementingkan penampilan. Ia tidak akan pernah pergi keluar dengan tidak sempurna.

Jungkook tak ada kelas hari ini sehingga ia bisa bersantai di apartemen milik Jennie. Salahkan karena semalam ia terlalu menginginkan Jennie sehingga membuat ia bermalam disini. Lagipula, walau keduanya satu umur, satu angkatan dan satu kampus, tetapi jurusan mereka berbeda. Jennie mengambil jurusan Hukum sementara Jungkook sendiri mengambil jurusan Desain Komunikasi Visual. Jungkook pikir jurusan mereka memang cukup berbeda, tetapi toh cinta tak berlandas pada hal itu. Buktinya mereka bisa menjalin hubungan cukup lama sampai sekarang.

Jungkook berjalan menuju lemari pendingin dan mengambil sebuah apel dari sana. Kemudian dia duduk di sofa panjang ruang tengah apartemen kecil namun nyaman itu sembari masih memperhatikan Jennie yang sibuk sendiri.

"Jam tangan? Tisu wajah? Kunci mobil?" tanya Jungkook, berniat membantu Jennie yang tengah mengingat-ingat kembali barang apa saja yang perlu ia bawa.

Jennie tak menggubrisnya, melainkan terus berjalan dengan sibuknya.

Jungkook terkekeh sembari mengigit apel merahnya. " _Oh_! _Charger_! Ya! Agar kau tak beralasan _smartphone_ -mu mati setiap aku akan menjemput."

Jennie berhenti tak jauh dari sofa dan meliriknya. "Aku bawa mobil, Jungkook."

"Ya. Dan aku ingin sesekali kau naik motor bersamaku, _Baby_." goda Jungkook. "Aku rindu masa-masa dimana awal kita berpacaran. Kau bahkan berbohong bahwa mobilmu dijual hanya untuk pulang naik motor bersamaku."

Jennie tak merespon ucapan tersebut, melainkan bertanya hal lain. "Kau jadi pergi besok?"

Jungkook mengangguk sembari melirik meja kecil di samping sofa yang di dudukinya, dimana terdapat vas bunga dan kalendar. Di dalam vas bunga tersebut terdapat beberapa tangkai dari bunga Wild Carrot yang sudah layu. Bukan Jennie yang mengisi bunga tersebut di dalam vas, tetapi Jungkook. Bunga itu adalah jenis bunga yang Jungkook berikan pada Jennie saat Jungkook menyatakan perasaannya. Alasannya menggunakan bunga tersebut karena Jungkook ingin menunjukkan pada Jennie bahwa ia berbeda, bukanlah seseorang yang membelikan bunga mawar di toko bunga. Jungkook pun memetik bunga tersebut sendiri. Maklum saja, salah satu mata kuliahnya adalah fotografi sehingga ia bisa menemukan sebuah tempat menakjubkan yang hanya ia yang tahu. Walau memang dalam rencananya, ia akan mengajak Jennie ke tempat itu suatu hari nanti.

Untuk hari pernikahan? Itu sangat cocok.

Hari Minggu adalah hari dimana hubungan mereka menginjak ke-1000 hari. Mungkin terlalu cepat untuk sebagian orang, tetapi menurut Jungkook hubungan yang tepat bukan ditentukan oleh lamanya sebuah hubungan. Temannya saja pernah memiliki kekasih selama tujuh tahun, tetapi pada akhinya mendapatkan orang lain untuk dinikahi. Sehingga Jungkook tak pernah berpikir bahwa melamar Jennie pada hari jadi mereka yang ke-1000 adalah pilihan yang buruk. Toh hubungan keduanya selama ini baik-baik saja. Tidak pernah ada pertengkaran besar terjadi.

Sementara sekarang adalah hari Jumat. Jennie memang sangat sibuk sehingga kalendar pun masih menunjukkan bulan April, dimana pada kenyataannya sekarang adalah bulan Mei. Ia sampai tak sempat mengganti halaman kalendar. Dua hari menuju 20 Mei merupakan hari jadi ke-1000 mereka.

Jungkook sudah melingkarinya, tetapi ia yakin Jennie takkan menyadarinya karena kalendar sendiri yang menunjukkan bulan April dan Jennie pasti tidak menghitung kapan hari ke-1000 terjatuh. Sehingga ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk Jungkook membuat kejutan.

Kejutan yang sudah ia persiapkan secara matang.

"Ya." Jungkook menjawab pertanyaan Jennie sebelumnya. "Kau akan mengantarku ke bandara?"

"Tentu." Jennie merapikan syal tipis yang melingkar di lehernya sebelum mendekat ke arah Jungkook. "Dan aku akan menjemputmu di hari Selasa. Benar?"

Jungkook mengangguk saat Jennie sampai di hadapannya. "Kau mau oleh-oleh dari Aussie?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau pulang dengan selamat." Jennie mengecup rambut Jungkook dan setelah itu berbalik untuk berjalan menuju pintu utama. "Aku akan pulang malam, kau tak perlu membuatkanku apa-apa. _Bye_!"

"Hati-hati, _Bae_!"

Jungkook melupakan apel di tangannya. Ia tengah membayangkan, kejutan untuk Jennie akan berjalan dengan lancar.

 **:x.o.x:**

Lalisa Manoban mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, ketika cahaya matahari terasa menusuk. Memaksanya untuk bangun.

Dirinya tak berada di apartemennya hari ini, melainkan di apartemen kekasihnya, Yoon-gi. Yoon-gi berumur empat tahun lebih tua darinya. Sudah bekerja di salah satu perusahaan musik ternama yang sering memproduseri grup-grup K-Pop idol papan atas.

Lisa memanfaatkan setiap waktu yang ada karena mereka tidak bisa sering bertemu. Dirinya sendiri yang masih kuliah dan jadwal lembur tak menentu yang harus Yoon-gi jalani. Sehingga semalam, ia memilih untuk menginap karena Yoon-gi pulang pukul tujuh malam. Membuatnya kini berada disini dengan mengenakan pakaian dalamnya saja.

Lisa sangat merindukannya. Ia begitu menyukai bagaimana cara Yoon-gi memanjakannya walau dengan dingin. Ya, semua perhatian yang Yoon-gi berikan sebenarnya tidak semenyenangkan apa yang teman-teman wanitanya miliki dari kekasihnya. Namun sikap dingin dari Yoon-gi ini merupakan keunikan tersendiri. Dan Lisa menyukainya selama menjalin hubungan selama dua tahun ini. Yang mana sebenarnya Lisa begitu suka dimanja.

Dilihatnya, Yoon-gi sudah berpakaian rapi—bukan berdasi, hanya pakaian non formal. Itu artinya ia sudah hampir berangkat ke kantornya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang sebelum ke kantor."

Lisa segera merengut mendengarnya. "Mengapa?" tanyanya sedih.

Yoon-gi melirik jam tangannya dan memberikan Lisa senyuman tipis. "Aku harus ke kantor. Kau tidak ada kuliah hari ini?"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, kelas hari Jumat untuk hari ini dibatalkan dan tidak ada dosen pengganti." kata Lisa lagi, yang mengambil kuliah jurusan Seni Rupa. "Dan aku tidak ingin pulang."

Yoon-gi terdiam, berdiri di depan ranjang.

Lisa pun bangun untuk merangkak mendekat, lalu memeluk perutnya dengan manja. "Aku merindukanmu~"

"Kau sudah mendapatkanku tadi malam."

Lisa segera mencubit pinggang Yoon-gi dengan gemas. " _Yah_ ~ _oppa_ pikir rindu adalah melakukan 'itu'? Aku rindu bersama _oppa_ ~"

Yoon-gi segera menyentuh kepalanya dan mengusapnya. "Tapi semalam kau terus—"

" _Yah_! _Yah_! Berhenti _oppa_ ~!" Lisa segera membenamkan wajahnya pada perut Yoon-gi. "Jangan bahas tentang semalam~ aku malu~"

Lisa menunggu balasan dari Yoon-gi untuk beberapa detik, namun yang ia dapatkan adalah tangan Yoon-gi yang melepaskan pelukan Lisa dari tubuhnya. Pemuda itu pun segera berbalik menuju meja untuk meraih MacBook dan kunci mobilnya.

"Aku benar harus berangkat. Aku bisa terlambat."

"Tapi—"

"Ayo, kuantar kau pulang."

Lisa terdiam sebentar saat Yoon-gi berbalik kembali padanya dan menunggu.

"Aku sudah sering bilang padamu, jam berapapun kau tidur, kau tidak boleh bangun lebih dari jam enam."

"Tapi _opp_ —"

"Cepatlah."

Keinginan Lisa untuk bermanja barang sedetik lagi pun sirna, seiringan dengan di dengarnya nada tak berintonasi tersebut. Lisa pun menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang dan dengan berat hati mengambil pakaiannya untuk ia kenakan sebelum diantar pulang menuju apartemennya.

 **:x.o.x:**

Sibuk, sibuk dan sibuk.

Seolah satu kata itu selalu menghantuinya seumur hidup. Semasa ia kuliah pun ia selalu sibuk, walau positifnya ia bisa menghasilkan uang sendiri sejak saat itu. Bisa dikatakan, kemandirian adalah salah satu unsur dalam hidupnya.

Min Yoon-gi adalah seorang pekerja keras. Kesibukkan yang ia lakukan semata-mata adalah untuk menghidupi dirinya dan salah satu jalan untuk melakukan hal yang disukainya.

Yoon-gi menyukai bermusik, maka dari itu pekerjaannya sekarang adalah hal yang sempurna. Semuanya terlihat sudah cukup, tetapi hati tak bisa dibohongi.

Yoon-gi mencintai kekasihnya, tetapi tidak dengan kemalasannya. Kesibukkan yang Yoon-gi miliki membuatnya ingin ada seseorang yang juga memperhatikannya, bukan hanya ingin diperhatikan.

Memang, musik adalah salah satu cabang dari seni. Tetapi kekasihnya yang jauh lebih muda darinya iktu adalah anak Seni Rupa yang benar-benar tak tahu perbedaan waktu, ketepatan waktu dan juga kerapihan.

Dia sering bergadang, dengan alasan bahwa semua inspirasi datang ketika jam sudah melebihi duabelas. Atau sering terlambat karena tak cukup waktu tidur, yang mana ia tidur pada pagi hari. Atau dengan apartemennya yang sering berantakan.

Bukannya apa-apa, di umur Yoon-gi sekarang, hal-hal yang dilakukan remaja tampak bodoh di matanya.

Remaja seharusnya memanfaatkan waktu dan hidup lebih baik. Toh mereka masih memiliki jiwa muda, tenaga lebih dan imajinasi tak terbatas. Tetapi kekasihnya tidak bisa menggunakannya dengan baik.

Yoon-gi mengurut pelipisnya, menatap iMac yang berada di studio kantornya. Ada _deadline_ yang harus ia penuhi. Dan Yoon-gi harus menyelesaikannya dengan baik.

Di matanya, semua pekerjaannya harus membuahkan hasil yang bagus.

Tetapi terkadang sebuah pemikiran mengganggunya, seperti sekarang.

Yoon-gi tahu ini semua buruk. Namun, pembicaraannya dengan Jennie—teman dari Lisa dan Jungkook yang merupakan temannya—membuatnya terjerumus dalam lima bulan terakhir ini.

Berawal dari pesta tahun baru, dimana kedua pasangan itu memilih untuk berlibur bersama di sebuah villa. Di malam itu, Yoon-gi dan Jennie tak sengaja mengeluhkan hal di dalam hubungan mereka. Padahal Yoon-gi adalah tipe orang yang tidak membiarkan siapapun mengintip ke dalam kehidupannya.

Ternyata mereka sama.

Ternyata mereka membutuhkan hal lain.

Yoon-gi tak menyukai sifat kekanakan Lisa. Dan Jennie pun tak menyukai sifat kekanakan Jungkook.

Yang mana hal itu menghasilkan sesuatu tarikan tersendiri. Seperti sebuah gejolak, sebuah hasrat, sebuah keingingan tersembunyi yang tak bisa di bendung lagi.

"Yoon-gi? Yoon-gi!"

Yoon-gi terkesiap dan menoleh ke belakang, dimana salah satu staf disana menatapnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Mereka bilang tak puas dengan outro yang kau berikan kemarin. Katanya sudah cukup bagus, tetapi kurang sesuatu yang _wow_ untuk dijadikan penutup sebuah album."

Yoon-gi mengembalikan pandangannya menuju iMac-nya. "Akan kuperbaiki."

"Terima kasih."

"Dan ketuklah pintu sebelum masuk."

Staf tersebut hanya diam menatapnya, tanpa memiliki keinginan untuk membalas. Karena sejujurnya, ia sudah mengetuk sejak tadi namun Yoon-g- tak menyahut.

Yoon-gi terdiam sebentar sebelum menumpukan dahinya pada meja.

Ia kembali teringat, pada malam itu, mereka adalah jiwa pertama yang berhianat.

Yoon-gi merasa, sifat dewasa dan dingin Jennie sangat menarik dan ia butuhkan.

 **:x.o.x:**

Satu buku lagi yang Jennie Kim berhasil pelajari di perpustakaan kampusnya tersebut.

Jennie menutup bukunya dan melepaskan kacamata yang ia kenakan hanya untuk membaca atau berhadapan di depan layar laptop. Selebihnya, Jennie adalah gadis dingin yang digilai banyak orang karena tampak begitu seksi. Bagaimana tidak? Dia tidak hanya menarik di otaknya, tetapi menarik di tubuhnya.

Selama Jennie sering melakukan persentasi maupun debat, perhatian mereka yang semula pada kepandaiannya bicara berubah menjadi pada tubuhnya. Seolah penasaran bagaimana cara bermain gadis pintar jurusan Hukum nan dingin itu di atas ranjang. Bagaimana jika ia sudah mencapai cita-citanya menjadi seorang pengacara kelak? Jennie sendiri tahu, semua akan bertekuk lutut.

Tetapi Jennie tak memanfaatkan kemolekkan tubuhnya untuk melakukan _one_ - _night_ - _stand_ dengan pria tampan atau seksi manapun. Toh ia sudah memiliki kekasih yang ia cintai. Walau jika boleh jujur, tak semuanya terpenuhi dari kekasihnya sekarang.

Mungkin Jungkook, kekasihnya, memang menakjubkan di ranjang. Tetapi setelah lepas dari ranjang, ia kembali menjadi sosok anak kecil yang Jennie tak suka. Jennie hidup di lingkungan serius, bahkan sejak lahir dimana orangtuanya pun berkecimpung di dunia hukum dan politik. Sehingga hal-hal manis, atau candaan bodoh, takkan membuat hati Jennie berbunga-bunga. Mungkin begitu, saat mereka pertama dekat hingga menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tetapi Jennie kembali dihadapkan bahwa dunia yang akan berada dalam hidupnya dalah dunia dewasa dan serius. Sehingga sikap Jungkook menjadi sangat bodoh dan membuang waktu di matanya.

Jennie tak nyaman tetapi ia tak bisa melepaskan.

Beruntung—atau tidak—satu waktu ia pernah mencurahkan seluruh isi hatinya pada Yoon-gi. Yaitu kekasih dari Lisa yang merupakan teman pertamanya sejak ia berkuliah di kampus ini walau mereka tak satu angkatan.

Jennie bukan orang yang mudah meluapkan curahan hatinya, tetapi entah mengapa, suasana saat itu dimana mereka berdua tengah duduk bersama di tepi kolam air panas saat pesta tahun baru di villa membuatnya mengatakannya. Dan ternyata, bukan hanya ia yang merasa hubungan miliknya terasa kurang. Karena Yoon-gi pun berpikir demikian.

Jennie rasa sifat kekanakkan dan bebas yang Lisa miliki karena ia berada di jurusan Seni Rupa, seperti bagaimana tingkah konyolnya Jungkook yang sehari-hari tak perlu menelan pasal-pasal untuk dipelajari. Dan walau Yoon-gi adalah seseorang yang berasal dari Fakultas Seni juga, ia bukanlah sosok yang kekanakan. Bukan karena umurnya saja, tetapi itu memang karakternya.

Dan menurut Jennie, dialah yang ia butuhkan.

Tentu Jennie tak bisa melupakan saat itu. Dimana ia yang pertama kali mencium Yoon-gi dan selanjutnya terjadi sebuah penghianatan untuk temannya maupun kekasihnya sendiri. Jennie merasa bersalah, jika memikirkannya. Tetapi jika tidak, selama lima bulan ini mereka bisa hidup dengan aman.

Jennie menatap buku yang baru saja dia baca.

Toh di dalam hukum pidana pun, tak ada sebuah pasal yang menyatakan bahwa salah jika tidur dengan kekasih teman sendiri.

 **MY TURN TO CRY**

 **.:.**

 **yurimasochist**

 **presents**

Esok harinya, di siang hari, Jennie mengantar kepergian Jungkook menuju bandara. Jungkook bilang kepergiannya menuju Australia adalah untuk bagian dari tugas akhirnya, sehingga bisa dipastikan ia akan pulang pada hari Selasa.

Tetapi Jungkook hanya berbohong.

Ia sudah hapal betul bahwa setiap hari Sabtu, Jennie akan pulang larut. Entah karena belajar, entah karena bertemu temannya. Yang pasti Jungkook sangat bersyukur karena hari ke-1000 mereka jatuh pada hari Minggu.

"Kau baik-baik saja tanpa aku?" goda Jungkook.

Jennie merapikan rambut Jungkook tanpa melihat matanya. "Fokus saja dengan tugasmu. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau akan pergi bersama temanmu malam ini?" tanya Jungkook lagi. "Hati-hati jika kau pulang malam."

"Ya, aku akan pergi ke kantor ayahku setelah ini dan mungkin minum soju sebentar nanti malam."

"Jangan terlalu banyak." Jungkook meraih tangan Jennie dari kepalanya, membuat gadis itu menatapnya. "Calon pengacara tak boleh sering mabuk."

Jennie hanya tersenyum tipis setelah itu. Lalu ketika terdengar suara untuk penerbangan dari Seoul ke Sydney, Jennie memberikan kecupan terakhir untuk Jungkook.

Setelah Jennie pergi, Jungkook segera menaiki taksi karena sengaja meninggalkan motornya di apartemen. Ia pun meminta sang supir untuk membawanya menuju padang luas dimana ia bisa menemukan bunga Wild Carrot untuk ia petik sendiri. Jungkook membawa cukup banyak untuk itu.

Lalu tujuan Jungkook selanjutnya adalah supermarket. Ia ingin membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk membuat makan malam romantis di hari jadi ke-1000 mereka. Jungkook ingin membuatnya se-romantis mungkin.

Dan sebelum menuju apartemen milik Jennie, ia mampir sebentar pada toko perhiasan. Dimana ia akan mengambil pesanan yang ia buat sebulan yang lalu.

.

.

.

Apartemen Jennie tak memiliki kunci tradisional seperti apartemen miliknya. Melainkan kunci apartemen ini menggunakan enam digit angka—dari panel kunci digital di dinding samping pintu—sehingga Jungkook bisa mengaksesnya selama ia tahu kombinasi angkanya.

1-0-0-1-0-3.

Pintu terbuka dan Jungkook segera masuk ke dalam sana.

Jungkook menaruh ranselnya di atas sofa—dia tak membawa koper untuk kepergian palsunya ke Australia. Lalu sebelum memasak, Jungkook menghampiri meja di samping sofa tersebut.

Ia mengganti kertas kalendar dengan memutarnya, untuk mengubah dari bulan April menjadi Mei. Lalu mengganti bunga yang layu menjadi bunga baru yang sebih segar—dan juga air yang baru. Tetapi hanya sebagian bunga yang ia masukan ke dalam vas, karena sebagian lagi ingin ia berikan secara langsung.

Dan selanjutnya Jungkook pun mulai memasak.

Ia berharap semua sesuai dengan rencananya.

Jungkook melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Masih ada banyak waktu sampai perkiraan jam dimana Jennie akan pulang.

.

.

.

Ternyata perkiraannya meleset.

Sudah pukul duabelas lewat tetapi Jennie belum pulang.

Padahal Jungkook sudah menyiapkan makanan di meja makan, walau ia tahu akan terasa dingin. Sudah juga mematikan semua lampu di ruangan lain kecuali di kamar Jennie, dimana ia berada sekarang.

Rencananya, Jungkook akan bersembunyi di dapur yang merangkap ruang makan. Lalu muncul saat Jennie menyalakan lampu.

Tetapi tiga menit lalu, ia pergi ke kamar Jennie untuk memastikan apa ia terlihat tampan atau tidak. Dan juga mengambil kesempatan untuk berlatih yang ke sekian kalinya. Dimana beberapa tangkai dari bunga Wild Carrot yang tersisa berada di tangannya dan sebuah kotak berisi cincin di saku celananya.

Jungkook akan melamar Jennie.

Jungkook rasa hubungan dalam 1000 hari mereka sudah cukup untuk melamarnya, toh mereka pun akan lulus dalam setengah tahun lagi.

Tetapi ia terkesiap ketika mendengar suara kunci terbuka—sebuah beep—dari pintu utama. Ia membulatkan mata karena masih berada di dalam kamar. Segera Jungkook mematikan lampu dan berniat keluar secara tersembunyi dan tak terlihat.

Hanya saja, dari posisi pintu kamar yang setengah terbuka itu, Jungkook bisa melihat bayangan Jennie dengan samar.

Terbantu oleh sedikit cahaya dari luar jendela yang tak sepenuhnya tertutup gorden.

Tetapi Jennie tak sendiri.

Jungkook mengurunkan niat untuk keluar dari kamar.

Matanya masih membulat, seolah masih tak percaya bahwa matanya menangkap sesuatu disana. Menangkap bagaimana Jennie dan seseorang berciuman dengan sangat bernafsu sembari membawa langkah mereka menuju kamar.

Perlahan, Jungkook memundurkan langkah hingga membentur lemari. Dan dengan pandangan masih menuju ke depan, ia masuk ke dalam lemari bersamaan dengan Jennie dan pemuda tersebut masuk ke dalam kamar—tanpa memikirkan mengapa pintu berada setengah terbuka.

Jungkook bersyukur kamar Jennie memiliki jendela kaca yang besar di balik ranjang, yang tak ia tutup dengan gorden seperti kebiasaan Jennie. Tujuannya untuk menikmati langit malam dari lantai duapuluhsatu itu. Tetapi sekarang keuntungannya berbeda. Jungkook bisa melihat dari sela-sela lemari besar itu, siapa orang yang kini mendorong Jennie menuju ranjang dan menindih tubuhnya.

Dia Min Yoon-gi.

Seorang temannya, teman lamanya. Teman yang ternyata adalah kekasih dari teman baik Jennie. Teman yang ia percaya karena sering membantunya dimasa sulit selama mereka saling mengenal.

Jungkook tak sadar meremas bunga rapuh seperti Wild Carrot itu dengan kuat.

Karena pandangannya hanya tertuju, pada Jennie yang melepaskan pakaiannya untuk pemuda lain di belakangnya. Pada Jennie yang membiarkan Yoon-gi menyentuh setiap inci dari kulitnya.

Pada Jennie, yang mendesahkan nama seseorang selain namanya.

"Y-Yoon-aah~"

 **:x.o.x:**

 **jangan lupa reviewnya yaaaa, aku jani bakal fast update 3 mwah**


	2. The Truth Untold

Jungkook tak sadar meremas bunga rapuh seperti Wild Carrot itu dengan kuat.

Karena pandangannya hanya tertuju, pada Jennie yang melepaskan pakaiannya untuk pemuda lain di belakangnya. Pada Jennie yang membiarkan Yoon-gi menyentuh setiap inci dari kulitnya.

Pada Jennie, yang mendesahkan nama seseorang selain namanya.

"Y-Yoon- _aah_ ~"

Setiap desahan, hentakan dan geraman nikmat dari keduanya menyakiti hati Jungkook begitu dalam. Dimana ia menyaksikan sendiri, di depan matanya bahwa Jennie beitu menikmati bersetubuh dengan Yoon-gi.

Bahkan Jennie terlihat lebih menikmatinya daripada bersama Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya merasakan matanya memanas menahan amarah, entah bagaimana warnanya jika ia bisa melihatnya melalui cermin. Mungkin memerah. Atau sangat merah. Dan mungkit urat-urat matanya sangat menonjol.

Karena genggaman tangannya pada bunga itu sangat keras, mungkin meremukkannya.

Melihat bagaimana Jennie mengambil alih lalu _mengendarai_ Yoon-gi seolah keduanya adalah pasangan yang dimabuk asmara. Padahal Jungkook baru saja ingin melamarnya untuk menjadi istri. Tetapi pada malam ini, gadis itu tengah menikmati seseorang menyentuhnya dengan sangat dalam.

Jungkook tak bergerak, seolah tubuhnya mematung. Seolah jantungnya pun berhenti berdetak.

Ia hanya bisa diam di dalam lemari. Menyaksikan Jennie dan Yoon-gi bersetubuh sampai akhirnya mencapai klimaks dan keduanya terlelap dalam keadaan berpelukan dan telanjang.

Seharusnya malam ini tak seperti ini.

Seharusnya Jungkook tengah bahagia.

Entah sejak kapan mereka memulai hal ini. Yang pasti sekarang Jungkook tahu, bahwa alasan smartphone mati ataupun tak ingin dijemput bukanlah sebuah kenyataan. Bahwa itu semua hanya bualan agar Jennie bisa bersama dengan Yoon-gi.

Jungkook membiarkan waktu berlalu sampai keduanya benar-benar terlelap.

Pemuda itu pun keluar tanpa membiarkan sedikit suara pun terdengar. Melirik keduanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya dengan segala amarah tertahan. Lalu dengan langkah seperti tanpa nyawa, ia berjalan ke arah dapur tanpa menyalakan lampu.

Pikirannya berkecamuk tetapi Jungkook tak boleh gegabah.

Dia tidak bisa membiarkan semuanya berlangsung begitu saja tanpa ia melakukan sesuatu untuk membalas keduanya. Tidak, Jungkook tidak akan mengambil pisau dan menusuk salah satu dari mereka atau keduanya—walau ia begitu ingin melakukannya.

Yang Jungkook lakukan adalah mengambil sebuah kantung plastik berukuran sedang. Lalu memasukkan semua masakan yang sudah ia persiapkan ke dalamnya—membuangnya. Tak lupa membuang bunga Wild Carrot yang sudah remuk di tangannya.

Selanjutnya Jungkook mencoba mencuci semua piring dan peralatan lain yang ia gunakan dengan suara seminim mungkin. Walau jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat dan terasa memenuhi seluruh indra pendengarannya.

Bukan, yang terbayang sebenarnya adalah desahan Jennie di bawah desahan Yoon-gi.

Jungkook tak tahu apa yang lebih menyakitkan seumur hidupnya.

Setelah memastikan semuanya selesai, ia pun membawa kantung plastik tersebut ke ruang tengah, untuk membuang bunga Wild Carrot di dalam vas bunga dan mengubah kalendar kembali ke bulan April.

Terakhir, ia mengenakan ranselnya dan kemudian keluar dari apartemen tersebut.

Dengan berat hati.

Dengan sakit hati.

Dengan perasaan yang hancur berkeping-keping.

 **:x.o.x:**

Mungkin sudah sekitar tigapuluh menit, Lisa berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Yoon-gi pada pagi itu. Memegang _smartphone_ -nya, berusaha menghubungi kekasihnya yang sama sekali tak bisa dihubungi.

Sampai ia terkesiap, mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berasal dari elevator, dimana Yoon-gi baru datang, menyusuri koridor ke arah pintunya.

" _Oppa_ ~!" seru Lisa terkejut, lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku sudah bangun pagi~!"

Yoon-gi tak mengatakan apapun sampai di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau menginap di kantor." Kata Lisa. "Aku ingin mengajakmu sarapan bersama. Kau tahu ini hari Minggu dan kita jarang sek—"

"Aku lelah, Lisa." Potongnya.

Lisa mengatupkan bibir dan tampak kecewa. "Kalau begitu… bagaimana jika aku yang membuatkan sarapan di ap—"

"Kau tahu kau tidak bisa memasak." Kata Yoon-gi. "Lagipula aku sangat lelah, aku butuh sendiri." Lanjutnya sembari merogoh saku celananya untuk mendapatkan kunci kamarnya.

Sementara Lisa masih berusaha membujuknya. "Tapi _oppa_ , aku bisa—"

"Masih banyak pekerjaan. Aku pulang ke apartemen bukan artinya aku bebas." Katanya, setelah mendapatkan kuncinya dan membuka pintunya.

Lisa memperhatikannya yang mulai melangkah masuk.

"Kita bertemu hari Selasa, sepulang aku bekerja. Aku sangat sibuk untuk hari ini dan Senin." Kata Yoon-gi, berbalik untuk melihatnya. "Ya?"

Lisa tak menjawab karena merasakan penolakan hampir setiap kesempatan yang Lisa pikir bisa ia dapatkan.

Yoon-gi memperhatikannya dan kemudian maju selangkah untuk mengusap kepalanya. "Aku janji." Lanjutnya lembut.

Dan karena kalimat itu, Lisa pun akhirnya menyetujui dengan anggukan. Yoon-gi tersenyum tipis dan kembali mundur.

Sedangkan Lisa mengangkat satu tangannya, berniat melambai. "Kalau begitu, istirahatlah, _oppa_. Aku akan… bertemu Rose."

"Ya, luangkanlah waktu dengan temanmu." Katanya lagi.

Lisa pun tersenyum tipis. Menyaksikan pintu itu mulai tertutup secara perlahan di hadapannya.

Gadis itu pun berbalik perlahan dan mencoba baik-baik saja. Tetapi senyumannya memudar dan langkahnya menjadi lesu.

Mungkin ia akan sarapan seorang diri saja untuk hari ini.

.

.

.

Lisa berakhir di sebuah restoran yang tak jauh dari apartemen Yoon-gi.

Ia duduk di bangku luar, tanpa berkeinginan untuk menyentuh sepiring sarapan ala Amerika di depan matanya. Bahkan _jasmine tea_ sebagai minumannya saja sama sekali belum ia sentuh.

Padahal Lisa sudah menolak ajakan Rose—salah satu teman dekatnya di kampus—saat hari jumat, sehingga Rose memilih untuk pergi keluar kota bersama kekasihnya. Dan kini ia sendiri. Menikmati Minggu kosongnya sendiri.

Lisa pikir seharusnya tak masalah jika Lisa berada di dalam apartemennya. Lisa berjanji tak akan mengganggu jika Yoon-gi memang perlu bekerja. Toh Lisa bisa menonton televisi, atau membaca buku, atau mungkin hanya tidur-tiduran saja.

Tetapi Yoon-gi malah _menolaknya_.

Lisa sendiri sudah mencoba untuk berubah walau itu sulit. Karena ia tahu Yoon-gi tak suka jika ia bangun tidur lebih dari jam enam pagi.

Padahal sebagai anak seni, sulit sekali untuk tidur dengan teratur. Seharusnya Yoon-gi mengerti hal itu. Tetapi Yoon-gi tak memberi pengecualian. Bahkan melihat apartemen Lisa dengan banyaknya kanvas saja membuatnya mengomel—dengan dingin dan sarkastis tentunya.

"Lisa?"

Lisa terkesiap saat mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya.

Di kursi yang tak jauh darinya, Jungkook, salah satu temannya, duduk—atau mungkin baru saja duduk karena masih menggenggam gelas karton berisi minuman panas di tangannya.

" _Hei_ … Jungkook!" Lisa tersenyum lebar menyapanya. "Sudah lama tak melihatmu."

Jungkook membalas senyumannya. "Kau sendiri?"

Lisa melirik makanannya dan berpikir bahwa ia tak ingin terlihat menyedihkan.

Seringkali ia terlihat menyedihkan diantara teman-teman satu kelasnya. Misalnya jika mereka menunggu cukup lama di kampus untuk dijemput, atau bercerita tentang kejutan yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya, atau setidaknya membicarakan mengenai malam romantis yang sengaja kekasih mereka lakukan walau tanpa ada apapun yang spesial.

"Tidak." Lisa berbohong. "Aku bersama Yoon-gi- _oppa_."

"Dan dimana Yoon-gi- _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook lagi.

" _Uhm_ …" Lisa mengulum bibir bawahnya. "Dia belum datang. Maksudku, aku diminta menunggu disini. Kau tahu apartemennya sangat dekat."

" _Ah_ …" Jungkook pun mengangguk dan berdiri. "Kalau begitu boleh aku duduk denganmu sebentar?"

Lisa memperhatikan Jungkook yang menghampirinya dan tersenyum lagi.

"Kau tahu, jika Yoon-gi- _hyung_ sudah datang juga kita bisa sarapan bersama. Atau aku bisa pergi." Lanjutnya.

Lisa pun mengangguk perlahan menjawabnya. "Ya. Itu boleh. Tidak apa."

"Terima kasih." Jungkook tersenyum cukup manis sebelum menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan Lisa. Ia pun menaruh gelas kopinya dan kemudian menatapnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik." Lisa tersenyum tipis. " _Well_ , aku memang jarang melihatmu di kampus."

"Aku juga." Jungkook terkekeh. "Kapan terakhir kita bertemu?"

" _Uhm_ … saat pesta ulangtahunku?" tanya Lisa sembari mengetuk dagunya.

Jungkook pun menyetujui dengan anggukan cepat. " _Ah_ , iya. Ulangtahunmu dan Yoon-gi- _hyung_ dirayakan bersamaan."

"Ya." Lisa tersenyum tipis. "Dimana Jennie? Kau tidak bersama Jennie?"

"Jennie sedang sibuk, kau tahu?" Jungkook terkekeh. "Dia orang yang selalu sibuk."

"Ya… seperti Yoon-gi- _oppa_?" Gumam Lisa perlahan.

"Yoon-gi- _hyung_ tak memiliki waktu?" tanya Jungkook tepat, membuat Lisa terkesiap. "Jelas saja, dia sudah bekerja."

"Ya… maksudku tidak… dia selalu ada waktu untukku."

" _Hm_ …" Jungkook hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Kau menunggu Yoon-gi untuk memakan ini?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk piring Lisa yang sama sekali belum tersentuh.

"Tidak. Aku hanya… belum lapar."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Jungkook. "Pantas saja kau kurus seperti itu."

"Apa?" Lisa menggembungkan pipinya secara spontan. "Kurus? Aku kurus?"

"Kau mau bilang tubuhmu berisi?" Jungkook terkekeh cukup keras. "Coba, kau berani adu panco denganku?"

"Apa?" Lisa bergerak untuk memukulnya tetapi mengurungkannya kembali. "Aku ini wanita, dan kau lelaki."

Jungkook tertawa. "Aku tidak akan menggunakan tenaga, aku bersumpah."

"Aku pernah melihatmu otot-ototmu, Jungkook. Tanganku bisa patah." Lisa memutar kedua bolamatanya.

"Kau pernah melihatku?" kini Jungkook menggodanya.

Lisa pun tersadar dan tampak malu. " _Yah_! Kau berenang di villa tanpa mengenakan apapun! _A_ - _aish_! Maksudku kau hanya mengenakan celana pendek! Otomatis aku bisa melihat tubuh bagian atasmu!"

Jungkook terbahak mendengarnya. "Berarti kau memperhatikan tubuhku?"

Lisa pun membulatkan matanya dan menggeleng cepat. "Tidak! Bukan itu maksudku! Kau tahu aku punya mata dan—"

Kalimat Lisa terhenti oleh tawa Jungkook yang semakin keras.

Lisa pun melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap Jungkook dengan kesal—walau dengan wajah memerah.

"Akui saja, kau memerhatikan tubuhku."

"Tidak, Jungkook."

"Akui saja, Lisa~" Jungkook menggodanya.

"Ti. Dak."

Jungkook menahan dagunya dengan telapak tangan, menatap Lisa dengan jahil. "Akui saja. Nanti kubelikan ice cream."

" _Ice cream_ tak cukup untuk seorang Lalisa Manoban." Lisa membalasnya, menginginkan penawaran lebih.

" _Okay_ , _okay_." Jungkook menarik diri dan menyeringai. " _Ice cream_ dan menonton ke bioskop?"

"Tidak."

Jungkook berpikir sementara Lisa mengangkat alis, menantangnya.

"Kau takkan bisa."

"Baiklah." Jungkook memajukan kembali tubuhnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Lisa. " _Ice cream_ , menonton ke bioskop, dan…" lalu Jungkook meraih satu potong kentang berbentuk dadu dari piring Lisa dan memakannya. "suatu tempat dimana kau bisa melukis dengan nyaman."

Lisa sangat menyukai melukis.

Lisa sangat menyukai alam.

Dan tawaran itu begitu menggiurkan. "Baiklah, aku memang melihat tubuhmu. Tetapi itu karena kau berenang tak jauh dariku saat di villa." Katanya, segera mengklarifikasi. "Dan itu karena… Yoon-gi- _oppa_ tampak tak tertarik padaku saat itu. Ia tetap… sibuk sendiri."

Jungkook menyeringai mendengarnya dan mengambil potongan bacon dari piring tersebut dan memakannya—masih menatap Lisa.

Lisa memperhatikannya dan tak sadar bahwa ia menyerah dalam kebohongan.

"Dan aku tidak menunggu Yoon-gi- _oppa_."

" _Great_." Jungkook mengedikkan bahunya. "Mau ke apartemenku untuk bermain _video game_? Kau suka?"

Lisa belum pernah bermain _video game_ , tapi yang ia lakukan hanya mengangguk.

Toh, Jungkook membuatnya tertawa.

 **:x.o.x:**

Sesampainya di apartemen Jungkook, pemuda itu tak pernah berhenti membuat Lisa tertawa. Atau bahkan membuat Lisa gemas sehingga memukulnya.

Hal yang tak pernah keduanya rasakan akhir-akhir ini, atau memang selama ini bersama dengan pasangan masing-masing.

Lisa tak menyadari bahwa Jungkook memiliki sebuah maksud mengajaknya kemari.

Sementara Jungkook tak menyangka bahwa bertemu dengan Lisa dan berpikir mengenai sakit hatinya, akan terbalas dengan sempurna. Walau secara tak sadar ia menikmati bagaimana bercanda dengan Lisa. Setidaknya itu bukanlah sebuah kebohongan.

Kini keduanya tengah bermain _video game_ seperti apa yang dijanjikan.

Mereka duduk di karpet, menghadap televisi di ruang tengah itu dan tenggelam dalam banyak tawa.

Maklum saja, ini adalah kali pertamanya Lisa bermain _video game_. Walau Jungkook bilang _game_ ini adalah yang termudah, tetap saja Lisa kewalahan dan membuatnya kalah. Membuat Jungkook dengan leluasa mengejeknya.

"Ini yang paling mudah, cepat susul aku!" seru Jungkook, tak sedikitpun memalingkan pandangan dari layar televisi yang menampilkan mobilnya yang hampir mencapai garis _finish_ di layar teratas.

Sementara Lisa kesulitan dengan _joystick_ -nya. "Astaga! Mengapa jadi mundur! Yah! Yah!"

"Kau salah menekan lagi, _hahaha_!" Jungkook tertawa dan tampak puas. "Lihat! Lihat!"

"Mengalahlah, Jungkook! Ini sudah keduabelas kalinya kau menang!" rengek Lisa. "Apa? Mengapa mobilku jadi terbalik?!"

"Dan… dan _finish_! _Yash_! Kemenangan ketiga belas untuk Jeon Jungkook!" seru Jungkook dalam kemenangan, sampai ia menghentakkan joysticknya lumayan keras ke karpet.

Lisa masih menatap layar dan berusaha menyelamatkan karakter mobilnya dari terguling. "Kau licik! Lihat! _Joystick_ ku memang licin!"

"Kau kalah lagi~" Jungkook menjulurkan lidahnya pada Lisa.

Lisa meliriknya dan memukul bahunya kesal. "Sudah! Aku tidak mau bermain lagi!"

" _Why_ ~?" Jungkook menggodanya.

Lisa menaruh _joystick_ nya di karpet dan mengerucutkan bibir. "Kau selalu licik."

"Apa? Aku tidak licik~" Jungkook terkekeh.

Lisa segera menatapnya kesal—memutar posisi duduknya untuk menghadap Jungkook lebih jelas. "Tapi kau tidak mengalah untukku! Apa susahnya mengalah untukku?!"

Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya dengan jahil. "Kau tidak meminta?"

"Harusnya kau sadar!" lanjut Lisa sembari mencubit lengan Jungkook.

Jungkook meringis dan tertawa kecil. " _Yah_ ~ seharusnya kau meminta."

"Kau— _aish_! Aku marah!" Lisa melipat kedua tangannya di dada—kebiasaannya jika marah.

Jungkook tertawa dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kau yakin~?"

Lisa tampak tak nyaman tetapi tidak mengubah raut wajahnya disana. "Y-ya. Aku yakin. Aku marah."

"Kau menggemaskan jika marah." Jungkook terkekeh, namun lebih lembut.

Lisa tidak bergerak tetapi menyadari bahwa Jungkook kini memperhatikan bibirnya.

"Kau… selalu licik…"

" _Hm_? Benarkah?"

"Ya…" Lisa menelan ludahnya, agak terintimidasi dengan tatapan Jungkook pada bibirnya. "Jungkook selalu licik."

Jungkook terkesiap dan segera menatap mata Lisa. "Apa? Katakan lagi." Pintanya sembari berbisik.

"Apa?" Lisa terkejut dengan tatapan itu.

"Namaku. Sebut namaku."

"Untuk ap—" tanyanya terpotong.

"Kumohon…"

Lisa menahan napasnya sebentar sebelum membuka mulutnya kembali. "Jung…kook…"

Jungkook masih terdiam menatap matanya, dengan sangat intens.

Dan Lisa memilik untuk bertanya, "Jungk—"

Tetapi Jungkook membungkamnya menggunakan bibirnya. Pemuda itu mencium Lisa agak dalam namun sangat singkat.

Lisa terkejut dan menatap Jungkook dengan mata yang membulat.

Jungkook masih terdiam, sampai dilihatnya Lisa bergerak panik untuk berdiri.

"Aku—aku harus… aku harus pulang…" katanya tak beraturan.

Jungkook memperhatikan Lisa memperhatikan sekeliling untuk mencari tas kecil yang ia bawa.

Lisa pun menemukannya di atas sofa dan segera meraihnya. Dengan canggung dan terkejut, Lisa membelakangi Jungkook untuk berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Sementara Jungkook masih terdiam dalam duduknya—namun menghadap ke arah pintu.

"Apa kau tidak lelah?"

Lisa menghentikan langkahnya sebelum sempat mencapai pintu—yang hanya berjarak dua langkah lagi. Dia terdiam, menatap ke depan tanpa bicara.

"Dengan… semuanya." Jungkook memperhatikan punggungnya yang tampak tegang. "Yoon-gi yang selalu sibuk—kau yang katakan itu. Dan apa kau tidak pernah tertawa? Apa Yoon-gi tak pernah membuatmu tertawa?"

Lisa masih terdiam disana.

Jungkook pun berdiri perlahan dari duduknya. "Aku mengenal Yoon-gi. Aku tahu apa yang tak pernah kau dapatkan dari Yoon-gi."

Semua ucapan Jungkook seolah mengacaukan Lisa. Terlebih atas ciuman tiba-tiba itu. Terlebih setelah Lisa tampak bersenang-senang dengan Jungkook, lalu Jungkook mengingatkannya kembali pada apa yang selama ini ia coba tanamkan pada dirinya.

Bahwa ia menyukai sifat dingin Yoon-gi.

Bahwa ia tak membutuhkan semua candaan yang sebenarnya ia sukai.

Bahwa ia tak membutuhkan semua kejutan yang teman-temannya miliki.

Lisa sadar, bahwa selama ini ia membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Berpikir bahwa ia tak membutuhkan sifat-sifat itu, padahal ia tertekan karena tak bisa mendapatkannya.

Tapi… Lisa bukanlah gadis jahat. Lisa tidak bermain perasaan.

Lisa bukanlah… seorang penghianat.

"Dan kau mengenal Jennie. Kau pasti tahu apa yang tidak aku dapatkan dari Jennie."

Dan kalimat itu seolah penghancur dinding yang Lisa bangun dengan sangat kuat.

Pikirannya kini tengah kacau.

Ia begitu frustasi menginginkan perhatian lebih dari Yoon-gi.

Sehingga jangan salahkan dirinya karena ia berbalik untuk mendekat ke arah Jungkook dengan cepat, lalu mencium bibirnya seiringan dengan Jungkook menggendong tubuhnya.

Ada keputusasaan yang Lisa luapkan. Ada kebenaran yang Jungkook sembunyikan.

 **:x.o.x:**

 **hope you like it guys~**

 **gimme some love pweaseeee**


End file.
